Oneshots I
by pride-and-loyalty
Summary: This is all Percabeth fluff. No plots, just stuff that makes me go crazy fangirling. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or else there would be a whole lot more fluff.**

 **This is only going to be fluff. There will be no plots at all. Not to be obvious or anything.**

Someone knocked on the door. At this time of day, I had not realized that the twins would not have been polite enough to knock. So I ignored it and curled up tighter.

"Annabeth!" A seriously familiar voice called. I immediately recognized it. And then I knew for sure I was dreaming. I settled in, a smile on my face. I wanted him to come in and hug me, with a tray of pancakes. I wanted to enjoy him while he lasted, even if in a dream.

"Annabeth! Get up! Seriously, you never slept this late when we were together!"

I was confused. This was a weird dream. Rubbing my face, I opened the door.

"Serious-"Percy was cut off when he saw me.

"Percy!" I shrieked like a little girl, flinging my arms around him.

"I missed you," he replied, his eyes teary. He lifted me up and swung me around, my grin wide, and enjoying every second of him.

Once he set me down, my eyes traveled all across his face, burning the details for the umpteenth time into my head. I ran a hand through his soft, tangled hair and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

His arms traveled around my waist, and he turned to face me. Our lips were just about to meet when I remembered something.

"I still have bad breath." I exclaimed, jumping away.

"I don't care about that," he replied, smiling. He caught my lips in a kiss. "I love you, Wise Girl. I'm going to see you every morning for the rest of my life."

We talked about getting married casually, since we both knew it was fated.

"Good," I grinned, kissing him back.

We walked, entangled, to breakfast. Fredrick smiled ruefully at us as we dug into toast, with our arms still around each other.

And then Percy led me out to the warm San Francisco weather. "I have a surprise for you," he told me, slinging a canvas bag over his shoulder.

"Really," I replied, feeling the outside of the bag. He lightly smacked my hand away.

"Yes," he grinned. "I bet you can't out-plan that."

"I didn't even plan on you visiting. What's the occasion?"

"I can visit you when I want." His eyes darkened slightly, the sea-green disappearing behind emerald. His voice lowered. "And I couldn't sleep."

I nodded understandingly. "Me too." I suddenly realized I could sleep yesterday. "But-"

Percy grinned. "I got here at three in the morning. I let myself in with the spare key and slept by you on the carpet." Then, with a smirk, he said, "But I still woke up earlier than you!"

I rolled my eyes. "You need to get some more sleep."

"I slept on the train," he replied easily. "And being a gentleman, I decided to knock in the morning because it was a lady's bedroom."

I laughed. "Well, you did just let yourself in and sleep right there at night."

His forehead wrinkled. "Oh, yeah."

I gently smoothed them out. He smiled, his lips brimming with love.

Then he stopped me at a gate.

"A park?" I gawked. "Seriously?"

"Nope, it's a nature trail," he replied. He swept me in and we went to the log cabin to get the instructional packets and some supplies.

After paying for the last bottle of water, we started for the trail.

It threaded through a beautiful forest, shading us from the sun. When walked through it, chatting about everything. Even though it's only been two weeks after I went back to San Francisco, and we called daily, we still had endless things to say.

It was such a freeing feeling, not always on the rush for a quest or worrying about someone dying or being gone. The limelight was now on Leo and Calypso.

Percy told me a bit about the small quests he'd gotten, and I replied with some information about redesigning Olympus.

"There's this huge theater, with a tall glass dome above the stage, with about a million velvet seats, three levels, and a mile long stage. I'm thinking the nymphs could perform Greek plays and the Olympians could pick the actors. And there's this statue garden, too. So I asked each of them how many statues they wanted and positioned them alphabetically around it, with hedges of their sacred animals and their sacred plants. I've finished a lot of the buildings, I'm just afraid of designing the castles. Those will be hard."

I noticed Percy staring at me. He didn't reply. "Percy!" I snapped.

He seemed to wake up. "Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Um," he stuttered.

"Really?" I groaned.

"Well, you can't blame me," he replied deviously. "I was too distracted by your beauty."

I smacked his arm, but blush warmed my cheeks. "Uh, well.." I struggled for a comeback.

He grinned and swooped me up. "You love me, don't you, Wise Girl?"

"I-I," I was speechless.

"Come on, you want to kiss me, don't you?" he teased, swinging me around wildly. Then he hoisted me over his shoulder and climbed up an oak.

"Hey!" I protested. He dropped me on a branch.

"Annabeth, you missed me so badly, didn't you? You wanted me to come, and rescue you," he smirked, hopping onto a branch below.

I shrieked in playful anger. I summoned my strength, pulling him back up. Then I locked my legs around his waist, grabbing his face roughly and pulling it to mine. We kissed passionately.

"That's how I feel, Seaweed Brain." I released him and he crashed into a bed of pine needles. "Yes, I do, I want you."

He stood up, brushing needles off him. In a few leaps he climbed back up and whisked me down.

As I was turning back onto the path, his hand wrapped around my waist and the other one caught my chin.

"Hey," he whispered, gently tugging my head to face his. He leaned in. "You have to be prepared to say that on our wedding," he said onto my lips.

We kissed. He lowered me to the ground and after catching a breath of air, I propped myself up on his heaving chest with my elbows.

"Of course I'm ready," I told him. "I do. I do want to be physically united with you, forever by the bonds of our love. I do swear to be by your side eternally, to support you even as I am dying. And I do swear to love you, always, and to go a million times across the globe for you."

"I love you, Wise Girl," he murmured against my ear. Our hearts beat in unison. "I do."

Finally, after endless make out sessions, we reached the end. It was a beautiful clearing, with lavender and daffodils growing everywhere. There was a clear pond in the middle.

Percy unpacked the bag. It was a picnic. We ate hungrily, and then lay on the grass, watching the clouds and talking about our house, and what we'd name our kids.

And then Percy stood up. He turned around, stripped off, and stepped into swimming trunks. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks at the sight.

He turned around, and I felt hypnotized by his chest for the millionth time.

He smiled at my face. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

I could only nod shyly.

He slowly walked over to me and sat down by my side, wrapping a tanned arm around my shoulder, enjoying every second of my frozen expression.

He guided my hand over his heart, and then gently moved me so I was leaning against his abs, all the while smirking.

Suddenly I discovered he fell asleep with his chin on my head. I moved him so that he was lying down and rested on his front, taking a nap myself.

Finally, when he woke up, he took a swimsuit out of his bag ("From Piper") which was thankfully a one-piece, and told me to change behind a tree.

"You look beautiful," he murmured as I came closer. "I figured you'd mind a bikini though."

"Exactly," I replied, kissing his cheek.

"Next time we go to the beach, will you wear one?"

I smacked his arm. "Please."

We jumped into the pond and spent the afternoon splashing each other. It was amazing, and he didn't even use his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Fluff is amazing. I won't ever stop!**

 **This one is seriously short. Sorry, but I'm tired from staring at the screen too long.**

Annabeth stretched and took a detour to her cabin. Fighting practice was refreshing. She was definitely out of shape after a whole quarter at school, and the Ares kids were as merciless as usual.

After unlocking her trunk, she carefully placed her dagger inside. It was already becoming the tiniest bit dull, but it was the only proof Luke existed. And make that promise to her.

She blinked back tears and locked her trunk again.

The new Athena kid, Cathleen, looked at her worriedly. "Are you passing the forest without a weapon?"

"No, but thanks. I'm taking the longer route." Annabeth didn't want to bring a weapon with her when she did this. It reminded her of all the killing she had to do in Tartarus. Suppressing a shiver, she waved to her half-sister and left.

She walked to the beach, her mind drifting aimlessly. She walked up to the dock.

Memories rushed at her. Their underwater kiss. Coming here so many times when Percy was gone so she could still remember him, and letting her tears drip into the ocean. Watching the waves travel up her toes while her heart screamed in agony. And the happier memories: talking with Percy, collecting shells with him, receiving a bracelet with sea glass pendants, and kissing on the dock.

She let the familiar worries surround her heart. Percy was on a small quest with Hazel and Jason, it would only take about a week but she was still really worried. She knew for a fact that Frank and Piper weren't this concerned. But Annabeth still remembered sobbing into the sea, and watching the ocean from the Argo II deck, ready to jump if Percy didn't come back from all those little quests so she'd be in the same element as him. And also fighting the urge to sleep, no matter how tired, just because Percy was staying up to guard her and she wanted to protect him in Tartarus.

Her feet took her to the dock. She watched, glassy-eyed, into the clear waters. And then, from the corner of her eyes, she noticed something yellow on the dock.

Turning, she saw that it was a pile of sand, with a flattened top. There were words written with a stick. She recognized Percy's handwriting.

It read, "Wise Girl, stop worrying. I'll fight Hades to come back to you. I'm not letting ANYTHING stop our future together. Love, Percy. xxxx."

Her heart was soaked up with love. A wide smile stretched across her cheeks, not budging even as she was pummeled by boulders on the lava wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Ok, I'm done," I announced, sitting back.

"I don't eat as fast as you, Percy!" Annabeth snapped.

"Well, come on, we have to go."

"To what?"

"I'm not telling you. Just eat faster."

She grumbled and swallowed the last bit of her seafood rice. "Thanks, Sally."

"You're welcome," she replied, before heading to the bathroom.

I took Annabeth's hand and drove to the harbor. We rented a kayak.

"Ok, what now?" Annabeth asked.

"I row," I replied. I took an oar and soon we were moving rapidly from the harbor.

Soon, after an hour, we saw a small beach. "We're here," I announced.

It was quite a sight. I strung up lanterns among the trees and laid a pretty light blue blanket. We had nice table settings, and a coconut instead of a glass. A hammock hung not far away, and two wicker folding chairs were positioned by the beach. A small blue tent was hidden among the trees.

I set down my bag and took out a knife. Then I hacked down two pineapples and sliced them up, laying them on two plates. We sat on the chairs and chewed, talking about everything.

Afterwards we went for a swim and collected pretty shells we decided to send to our friends.

After we had an amazing shell for everyone, I got some mangos and cantaloupe, and we ate those on the blanket, before getting lost in a make out session.

And then, detangling myself from Annabeth, I lifted a cake box from my bag. "Calypso baked this and gave it to me on her visit." It was a milk chocolate and cherry cake, with buttermilk frosting. We wolfed it down with the coconut juice, and then nested in the hammock for a nap.

Once we woke up, I did some more swimming, and Annabeth tanned on the beach. Once we were down, I carved out the coconut flesh and we chewed it while trying to climb up the palm trees. Neither of us got very high, and there wasn't any difference in how high each of us were, so we both lost.

Then Annabeth weaved together flowers as wreaths for as a participation trophy. I had to wear it for the rest of the day.

Once the sky darkened, I started a fire and went fishing. We roasted a fat bluefish over the fire. It was delicious.

Then we nestled in the tent. I had packed a pair of Annabeth's pajamas in my bag. And then we fell asleep with our arms around each other.

The next day, we had bananas and oranges for breakfast. But we decided to visit iHop when we got back.

We went back on the kayak and rowed home. A dolphin visited us on the way. Annabeth rubbed his nose happily.

I returned the kayak. We dropped off our stuff and went to iHop. There Annabeth fixed her hair and makeup. And then we had a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Then, Annabeth kissed me. "That was Percy. Perfect." The kiss tasted like maple syrup and bacon.

 **Au revoir,**

 **pride-and-loyalty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Morning, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured in his ear, patting his cheek.

He groaned and burrowed into his pillow.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him in a short embrace, hoping to wake him up. When he started clinging to her, she tugged her arms out of his tight hold and dragged off the blankets.  
Percy blinked the sleep out of his beautiful sea green eyes, his gaze unfocused. He stretched, his tanned, long legs hanging off the edge.

"Hey," he replied sleepily,

Annabeth smiled and kissed him lightly, lacing her fingers in his. "Hey. Get up. I have breakfast and a surprise for you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yup," Annabeth nodded, and ruffled his silky hair. "Change, will you?"

He nodded excitedly and walked towards the drawers. Annabeth had bargained for the closet to put her clothes. She never cared much about dressing nicely, but now, for Percy, she wanted to at least put in some effort for him.

As for today, she was in a sleeveless green top with a boat neck collar, leggings with gray sequined swirls, and a necklace with an anchor charm over the bead necklace. Her curls were too wild to do much with, so she just knotted them, and nowadays her makeup was a lot more extensive. She now wore lip gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, bronzer, and blush along with her usual mascara. However, today would be messy, so she stuck with gloss and blush.

Annabeth left Percy for him to change and waited uneasily in the kitchen. Now, whenever they were apart, she was really tense. They survived through her trip to Boston, but after two weeks of not being together, she decided to move into his apartment and enroll in Goode. Finally she could sleep without curling up in bed with dread and fear, and her lungs sore from screaming. Finally she didn't need to clutch her dagger so tight her knuckles were bright white, or would start crying all of a sudden in the middle of the hallway because she remembered their experience. And their parents were uncomfortable too; they couldn't sleep a wink with their kids howling their guts out. So they agreed in a flash to send Annabeth to New York with Percy.

Heavy steps clopped down the stairs, bringing her out of her thoughts. Percy was wearing an excited smile, and he wrapped her into a warm hug as soon as he got near her. He, too, was thinking about being separated, and was hugely grateful for her being near him at all times.

She caught his hand and led him to the kitchen counter. In one smooth move, she dropped his hand while his other arm slid around her waist. They moved as one, always holding each other.

Annabeth weaved her arm around his and grabbed his plate of blue waffles and bacon. She left them on the table, and with one hand in his, went to grab the maple syrup.

She watched him wolf down his food. Then he started at her expectantly.

"What now?" he asked.

Annabeth grinned. She cleared away his plate and pulled out a mixing bowl. "Here," she announced. "We're making blue chocolate chip cookies."

Percy's face lit up, the scars almost disappearing behind his tan. "Yes!"

Annabeth let go of Percy to grab ingredients from around the kitchen. She carefully measured everything and started mixing, with Percy's hands on hers. He leaned on her, resting his chin on his shoulder, and murmured something about the iambic perimeter, letting her do the work.

"Aren't you going to help?" She asked, trying to move his heavy weight.

"Nah," he hummed, starting on the periodic table.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and flipped him over, and he spun around before clutching at the tabletop. Percy realized she was just humoring herself when she was "trying" to shove him off. She was able flip him like a pancake.

She raised an eyebrow at him, like, _Get over here already._

He sighed and edged over. "What now?"

"Cream the butter in with the sugar here. Oh, it should be softened."

Percy got a stick of butter from the fridge and frowned at it. "How do I make it soft?"

"Microwave."

He nodded and stuck it in, flipping the dial.

After five minutes later it dinged.

Percy opened the microwave. "Gross!"

Annabeth peered over. There was a puddle of bubbling, completely melted butter popping in the ceramic bowl Percy left the stick in. She sighed, carefully retrieved it, and left it on the counter.

"Get another stick. Ten seconds this time," she ordered, moving back to pouring the vanilla extract into the teaspoon.

Percy rummaged through the fridge. "There aren't any left."

"What?" Annabeth asked. She set down the spatula. Wiping her greasy hands on her apron, she sighed and redid her knot. "Ok, get in the car."

After a short trip to the supermarket, Annabeth prepared the butter while Percy got to mix the dry ingredients.

Once the two bowls were combined, they formed back into one, stirring it all together, their hands working in rhythm.

Once the dough was mixed up, they stood side by side, their arms linked, and began rolling the dough into little balls.

Percy began reciting the Gettysburg Address softly.

"Perfect," Annabeth called.

He blinked. "What? We're not even done. And if you're talking about the ball you just made, it's hardly perfect."

"Nope, it's Percy," Annabeth replied in a teasing tone. "As messy as you."

He mockingly frowned at her. Annabeth liked to tease him about how people said "Percy" was the equivalent of "perfect" by calling him that. Usually he never got it.

"Well, what?" he asked, pressing an extra chocolate chip into his ball.

"What's with all the academic stuff? You ok?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, making it greasy. "Yeah, I'm just worried about the SATs. I am so failing. I'm pretty sure something wrong will happen if I don't pass those."

"True," Annabeth murmured thoughtfully. "Anyways, you skipped neon. But, I can help you."

He had his signature grin again. "Never thought you'd offer. Well, that's a problem solved." His grin faded. "Kidding. Thanks, I appreciate it. And it'll help you brush up too, thought you probably won't need it."

"See? You're super-smart already," Annabeth smirked, poking his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and my genius brain is telling me I have a lot more cookie dough rolled than you."

She affectionately elbowed him and set to work. Soon, they were done, and they set the tray in the oven. Once they took off their aprons, Percy gently sat Annabeth in his lap and they made out while waiting for the oven to ding.

It finally finished and Annabeth pulled the rack out. Before it even touched the table Percy had snatched up one and gobbled it up.

"Ow!" he yelped as the burning pieces attacked his tongue and throat. Annabeth took his hand and sucked on his now-red fingers. He was stunned into standing still.

She grinned with his fingers still in her mouth and poured him a glass of cold water. He gulped it down.

Then she released his fingers, grabbed his arm, and led him to the bathroom. There she rubbed toothpaste on his fingertips. ( **A/N: This is a Chinese remedy for burnt body parts. Actually works.)**

Finally when the pain stopped Annabeth sat him down at the dining table.

"Do you not learn from all the times you burned yourself?" She asked, exasperated.

"Nope," he grinned cheekily.

Once Annabeth finished laying the cookies on the plate he inhaled another one.

"Seaweed brain," she muttered.


End file.
